ABCs: B is For
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda First AU fic.


A/N: To the person (A friend) that reviewed the first story to this collection: I agree with you, that it would be easier and more organized, but I personally do not like the idea. If they were connected, I would do that, but they are separate stories. To find the story you could either go to my profile or just look at the page for this pairing. Sowwies.

This is my first AU fic. _Yikes_. Sharon's 34 and Brenda's 21. This has more story than it does smut, but that's because I liked this idea so much. Don't mind the name Pixie Dust; stripper names are always so vulgar and I don't like that. Hope you guys enjoy.

B is for Bachelorette

–

The music's bumping through the small club that Sharon's friends rented out for her bachelorette party. She had protested profusely when they'd told her about their idea and is still protesting as she's led to a 'U' shaped leather sofa in the middle of the room. She can't believe Amy, her best friend of fifteen years, would think she wanted to go to a strip club when she could be at her house with the other four women, drinking margaritas and gossiping. But both Amy and Talia had ensured her that the night would be memorable. Sharon just hopes it's one worth remembering.

Sharon sits in the middle, Talia and Amy on either side of her, Jill beside Talia and Eloisa beside Amy. All five of them are dressed alike, perfectly fitted jeans, expensive blouses, and all of them in heels that cost more than their entire outfits doubled. They didn't exactly look like they belonged in the club, but somehow they all carried themselves in a way that it didn't really matter. They are all beautiful, that much is clear. Eloisa's tan skin and thick hair is different from Amy and Jill's pale skin and blonde hair, but they still carry the same charm. Talia and Sharon stand out a little, their beauty painfully obvious. Talia has olive toned skin, dark eyes and high cheekbones. Sharon is just as beautiful, if not more, with her flowing auburn hair, emerald eyes that gleam and an aura about her that just attracted others to her.

The women are quickly brought glasses of champagne by a man in a tight white shirt and black pants. He smiles at them and then leaves. He's attractive, all of them except for Sharon notice because Sharon only has eyes for one man and that's the one she's marrying the next day.

"Let's make a toast," Eloisa says as she grabs the tall glass. The other women grab their glasses and she clears her throat. "To a goodnight."

"And a long, loving marriage," Amy says, raising her glass.

"With lots of good sex," Talia adds in and Sharon nudges her. "And I expect to hear all about it."

Sharon rolls her eyes. "Of course you do."

"Okay, okay, come one." Jill clears her throat. "To Sharon," she says sweetly.

"To Sharon," they all say, clinking their glasses. They drink from them and then place them on the table in front of them.

A tall man, dark skin, big muscles and a smile that will catch anyone's attention, walks over to them. "Hello, ladies," he says, his voice deep and thick. "I'm Anthony, I spoke to Amelia on the phone," he says looking at the five women.

"That would be me," the blonde says, raising a single finger in the air.

"I just came to tell you that we've secured four of our best female dancers for you..."

"Wait," Sharon interrupts, turning to Amy. "You got me female strippers?" Sharon's voice is loud and a little squeaky.

Amy turns to Tali for help, who in return shakes her head, not wanting to get in the middle of it. Amy clears her throat. "Yes, I did," she responds slowly.

Sharon's eyes are big. "Why?" Amy's eyes move back to Talia and Sharon turns as well. "This was your idea?" Sharon asks, glaring at the woman beside her.

"No," Talia says quickly, hating being on this side of the woman's deadly glare. "I only suggested that Amelia do something other than what she had planned." Talia drinks from her glass. "She was going to get you male strippers," she says as an explanation.

"Ladies," Anthony says soothingly. "Is this going to be a problem?"

"Yes," Sharon says quickly.

"No," Amy says and Sharon turns to her. "It'll be fun," she tells her."And it's not like you'd really enjoy it if they were men." She turns to Anthony. "It's fine."

Anthony looks from Amy to Sharon. "I'll send out the first girl in ten minutes," he tells them. "If you need anything, anything at all, tell me." The women nod. "Enjoy your night, ladies."

"Thank you," they say and he leaves.

"Female strippers," she exclaims, drinking the rest of her champagne.

Eloisa crosses her legs and turns to Sharon. "You might actually enjoy the shows. It can't be much different from what happened when you got drunk..."

"No! We are not bringing that up again." Sharon sits back in her seat. "This _is_ different," she finally says.

"I need something stronger to drink if you two are going to start with this lesbian when drunk crap," Jill says.

"I'm with Jill. Champagne isn't going to cut it," Talia says and calls over the waiter that brought them their drinks before.

"I'm going to the restroom," Sharon says, getting up. Sharon looks around then spots the doors in the corner. "I need something with a lot of alcohol," she says to no one in particular.

"Go to the bathroom," Talia says. "We'll worry about the alcohol."

Sharon nods and heads to the bathroom. Her heels click on the tile floor when she enters and it echoes in the too quiet bathroom. She uses the bathroom and when she comes out of the stall a petite blonde girl enters the room. They share a quick look and then Sharon goes to wash her hands and the blonde goes into the stall.

Sharon's putting on her engagement ring when the blonde comes over to the sinks.

"Nice ring you got," the blonde says, a sweet southern tone that doesn't quite fit her.

Sharon pushes the ring down on her finger and then shoves her hand into her jean pocket. "Thank you," she says carefully.

The blonde woman is dressed in a black robe that she has tied tightly around her small frame and Sharon can see ruby colored lace peeking out of the top.

"You must be the bride," the blonde says as she turns off the water. She grabs a few paper towels, drying her hands as she turns back to Sharon. "I'm Pixie Dust," she tells her, tucking blonde air behind her ear.

"Sharon," she says, looking at the big brown eyes that were looking over her.

"Well, I guess I will you see you out there," she says awkwardly.

Sharon gives her a half-smile. "You're going to, uhm, _dance_ for us?"

"For you," the blonde says, her eyes twinkling. It was nice meeting you," she says.

"Yeah, you too," Sharon says. The blonde smiles at her and then leaves the bathroom. Sharon leaves a moment later.

When she sits back down she's glad to see the two shots of tequila in front of her. The lights go off and a curtain slowly opens around the big round stage. Sharon takes her first shot, throwing it back without the salt and lime. The burn down she felt in her throat is welcomed and feels good.

"Relax," Talia whispers close to Sharon's ear and Sharon sits back.

"I'm fine," she says because she is. She's not sure if she's going to enjoy the show, but she's going to try. She looks at the stage and realizes she's a little anxious for unknown reasons.

The music starts, a low sound with a lot of base and a woman appears from the dark. She's not the blonde that Sharon was somewhat hoping for, but a redhead with long legs and too-big breasts. Sharon watches the woman, who luckily isn't a bad dancer, but she's not really interested when the woman starts removing her clothes. The next woman is just as good as the first, also with big breasts and she reminds her of a cheap pron star. Sharon watches, just as disinterested as she was with the first one. When the third girl comes out Sharon actually groans from frustration. It wasn't the blonde, but this dancer was more of a match for Sharon's taste. She enjoyed the small brunette's show, but she was more excited for the last show, knowing it was the blonde that was coming out.

The southern woman was beautiful, not just your average beauty that Sharon notices, but Sharon actually noticed all of the blonde. Sharon's never been soberly attracted to women, has never felt anything when she looked at them, but the blonde made Sharon's stomach flip-flop.

Sharon takes her other shot and sits back. All the lights go out and there's the sound of heels clicking on the stage. Sharon can just barely make out the silhouette of a female form in the middle of the stage and then the spotlight comes on, a single red light pointing right at the form. It's Pixie Dust. Sharon crosses her legs, her hands between her thighs.

The blonde is facing away from the five women, her hands on her hips and her hip cocked to the side in a teasing pose. She's still in that robe and a pair of stiletto heels. Her blonde hair is falling back in a wave of blonde curls. The music starts, one beat and then another and the blonde starts swaying her hips in time to the beat. Her hips move up and down and side to side as she starts to slowly untie and remove the silk robe.

All five of the women are watching as the small blonde woman lets the robe fall to the floor. She's wearing a lacy bustier and a pair of leather shorts. She slowly turns around, her blonde hair swinging over her shoulder. Her brown eyes quickly meet Sharon's and a shiver goes down her spine. Sharon's legs squeeze tighter and she focuses her attention solely on the blonde on the stage.

The blonde dances to the song for a few seconds, her hips rotating as her eyes stay locked on Sharon. Then, the blonde saunters over to the edge of the stage, her legs catching Sharon's attention. The blonde bends backwards, her back arching until her blonde hair dusts the floor and she slowly falls backwards, flipping and landing into a split. The blonde turns her head to Sharon, watching the older woman watch her and her alone.

She brings her legs to hang over the stage and slowly sits up, her breasts pushing forward. She puts her hands on her knees and pushes them open as wide as they can go. Sharon licks her lips and the blonde smirks. Sharon turns her head to her friends quickly, but they all have their eyes glued to the stage. Sharon turns back to it and the blonde is getting off of it, walking towards her. Sharon squeezes her legs tighter as the blonde moves closer, her heels hitting the floor. The blonde comes close, so close that she can almost feel her.

"Like the show so far?" The blonde's voice is soft in Sharon's ear as the blonde puts her hands on Sharon's thighs.

Sharon looks from her friends to the blonde and she shivers when she feels the blonde's fingers press on her inner thigh. "I do," Sharon finally answers, her eyes falling down to the blonde's chest.

"Good," she says. "Uncross your legs, honey," she purrs.

Sharon's legs instantly fall open. She tucks her hands under her thighs and looks back into the blonde's eyes. "I've never got a lap dance before," she admits in a whisper.

The blonde smiles as she pushes her breasts forward, moaning softly. She grabs onto the back of the sofa and puts her legs on either side of Sharon. She brings her mouth close to Sharon's ear, her breath teasing it as her hair tickles her skin. "That's alright, honey," she purrs. "All you gotta do is sit back and enjoy."

"Okay," Sharon says, her voice breathy.

The blonde moans in her ear and then starts dancing over her. Her perky breasts are spilling out of her top, pressing against Sharon's own breasts. Sharon's nipples are hard, both of them know it. Pixie Dust's breath is hot, whispering over Sharon's long neck as she rocks and rotates her hips to the fast paced music.

"When's the big day?" The dancer asks as she lowers her leather clad ass onto Sharon's thighs.

"Tomorrow," Sharon answers, her hands squeezing tightly under her thighs.

"Oh, how nice," she says as she puts her hands beside Sharon's hips. "How long have you been together?" The blonde slowly lifts herself, flipping over, her back pressed against her torso.

Sharon blushes when the blonde's center comes close to her face and she looks away, turning to face Jill. Jill raises an eyebrow, nodding her head to the dancer on Sharon's lap and gives her a half-smile-half-smirk. Sharon bites her lip, turning back to the blonde as she pulls herself upright.

"You talk a lot for a stripper," Sharon points out.

"Oh, yeah. How many strippers do you know? You don't look like the type to frequent a place like this."

Sharon smiles. "I'm not," she says simply. "Like I said, this is my first lap dance."

She moans in Sharon's ear again. "I hope I'm meeting your standards.

"Hm," Sharon hums, her chest pushing into the other woman's.

"If you like this," she rolls her hips, "I could give you a private show sometime."

Sharon looks in the blonde's eyes. "I don't think so. I think one lap dance is enough for me."

The blonde pouts and moves closer to Sharon's ear. "Maybe I wasn't clear enough," she says slowly. "I know how much you're enjoying this and I wanna make sure you get your money's worth." Sharon gasps and the blonde smiles. "Only if you wanna," she whispers in a purr. "If you are interested, just let me know," she says as she gets up.

Sharon immediately crosses her legs back, her center clenching desperately. She looks over the small blonde's body again, her eyes raking over her. The blonde grins and leans back down and Sharon clears her throat. "Where?"

The blonde pulls something out of her small leather shorts. She traces the dip of Sharon's shirt and slides the paper into her shirt. "Call me," she purrs.

"Tonight?" The blonde nods and gets up, walking away, heels clicking as she struts back to the stage and then into the darkness.

The lights come on and Sharon blinks a few times, getting used to the brightness. The waiter brings them another round of drinks and they all quickly take them, letting the liquid fire slide down their throats.

"So..." Eloisa says slowly.

Sharon raises an eyebrow. "So?"

"How was it?"

Sharon uncrosses and recrosses her legs. "good."

"Good? Worth giving it another try?" Talia asks.

Sharon goes into her shirt and pulls out the small paper with Pixie Dust's number on it. "Maybe," she says, smiling.

–

Sharon gets to her hotel room a little before midnight. She and her friends stayed at the strip club until eleven-thirty and now she's a little tipsy as she moves around the room. She reaches the bed and lies down, taking a few deep breaths before sitting up and reaching for the hotel phone.

She dials the number on the paper she has in her hand. She clears her throat, sitting up against the pillows.

"Hello," the woman answers.

"Hi," she says slowly, "Uh, this is Sharon, the..."

"I know who you are. Where are you? I could meet you somewhere."

"The hotel by the church," Sharon turns and to look out the window. "I don't know the name of it."

"You're by the highway," the blonde tells her. "I can be there in ten minutes."

Sharon's abdominal muscles tighten. "Okay," she gulps. "I'm in room 408."

"Okay," she says and the phone call ends.

Sharon hangs up the phone and lies back down. She's tired and wants to sleep, but her body is still humming from earlier. She's not exactly sure what it is about the blonde that has her so aroused, but she's not complaining. She hasn't had sex in over three years, not that she blames her fiancé for being so spiritual, but she's a woman with needs.

She gets up and pulls her shirt over her head, throwing it onto the bed quickly. She unbuttons her jeans and tugs them off, falling backwards on the bed while doing so. The cool air feels good on her body, washing over her heated skin. She rolls over and reaches for the hotel phone to call her brother, wondering what her husband's up to, but he doesn't answer. She knows she should feel guilty for what she's about to do, but as she gets up to open the door, all she feels is her blood pumping rapidly in every part of her body.

She turns the light off and opens the door, staying behind the door. She comes in and Sharon quickly closes the door, watching the small blonde as she appreciates her lingerie clad body. The blonde smiles and drops her big duffel bag on the floor.

"You ain't wastin' no time, are ya?"

Sharon folds her arms under her chest. "I thought I'd make things a little easier," she tells her, walking towards the bed. "I don't have much time," Sharon says as she looks at the nightstand.

The blonde gets on the floor, on her knees, next to her big bag. "Don't worry about the time," the blonde says dismissively. "There a radio or somethin' I could put this in?"

"By the window," Sharon tells her and the blonde takes the CD over to the radio.

The music starts and the blonde turns to face Sharon. "Have you ever has someone actually strip for you?" Sharon shakes her head from side to side. "Good," she says, smiling widely. The blonde slowly takes off her trench coat, her hips swaying slowly. "I like bein' the first," the blonde says and starts walking towards the bed.

Sharon licks her lips, watching the other woman as she approaches her. The blonde dances to the music, removing her clothes slowly and then when she's just in her bra and panties she stops. She gets on the bed and takes off her own bra and then removes Sharon's. Sharon shivers, watching her and clenching the sheets with her fist. The blonde licks her lips and then stands up, watching as Sharon's hungry eyes follow her. The blonde slowly removes her panties, slowly, waggling her ass as Sharon watches closely.

Sharon moans and the blonde moves closer to her, getting back on the bed.

"I guess this is another first for you, huh," the blonde says as she pulls off Sharon's panties. Sharon nods her head and the blonde smiles. Sharon lays herself against the pillows, naked and already very wet. "Spread your legs," the blonde tells her as she gets on her knees. Sharon opens her legs, making room for the other woman.

"How old are you?" Sharon asks.

The blonde raises an eyebrow as she lowers herself down onto the bed. "Don't you think it's a bit too late to be makin' sure I'm legal?"

"That's not why I asked."

"Then why?" The blonde slowly kisses a trail up Sharon's thigh.

Sharon sighs softly. "Why do you strip? You're such a beautiful girl, you could do so much.

"Beauty ain't got nothin' to do with it," the blonde tells her. She sits up and looks at Sharon. "I'm going to be a cop."

"Officer Pixie Dust," Sharon says as she smiles.

The blonde smiles as well, a wide grin. "Johnson, Officer Johnson," she tells her. "I strip to pay for college," she says as she lowers her head to the other thigh.

"There's other ways," Sharon tells her.

The blonde licks her way to Sharon's wet center and Sharon groans. "I'm good at what I do," she breathes against Sharon's wet center.

Sharon shudders when she feels the blonde's tongue slowly licks up her glistening folds. Her tongue is cool compared to Sharon's heated center. They both moan when the blonde's tongue parts her, seeing the slightly swollen nub. She lets the flat of her tongue push against it, feeling it pulsate under her tongue. Sharon grabs a hold of the blonde's head, pulling her closer. It's been so long since someone other than herself has touched her and it feels so good she might explode from how good it feels.

The blonde moans, sucking the nub between her wide lips. Sharon yanks at her head, the pleasure she's feeling so intense that it hurts her. The blonde holds Sharon's legs open widely, making her stay just the way she wants her, also preventing her from thrusting her hips. Sharon still tries, her hips rolling, trying to push up and make Brenda's mouth move lower.

The blonde takes her cue and places a kiss on the sensitive bundle of nerves, leaving a hot trail of soft kisses as she sucks and nips the tender flesh. She takes her time getting to the place Sharon wants her, teasing her as she circles her entrance, but doesn't enter it. Sharon's quivering under her, her thigh muscles clenching and contracting under the blonde's hands, her abdominal muscles tightening almost painfully and her heart pumping blood rapidly.

Sharon lets out a high-pitched moan and the blonde gives in, thrusting her tongue inside her. "Ahhh," Sharon sighs, the blonde's cool tongue filling her center. The blonde twirls her tongue around her, humming softly as she tastes Sharon.

The blonde's nails dig into Sharon's thigh, trying to hold her still as her hips start to buck wildly, but it doesn't work. Sharon's thrusting her hips to meet the blonde's tongue each time. Sharon's moaning loudly, the sound surely disturbing someone, but she doesn't care. The blonde's tongue is moving fast inside her, pressing all the right places. Her tongue is wide and thick, filling her center perfectly.

"Oh, Pixie Dust," Sharon purrs, her breath ragged. The blonde looks up at Sharon and then pushes her tongue roughly the roof of her canal, making her quiver. "Fuck, yes... just like that..." The blonde's eyes twinkle a little, smirking internally as she pushes harder. Sharon's pulling her hair, most likely hurting her, but she can't be bothered with things like that. "_Pixie Dust_," she moans shakily.

The blonde moves her mouth away. "My name is Brenda," she says and goes back to Sharon's wet center.

Sharon pulls her head close to her, un-apologetically riding her face. "Oh. My. Fucking. Jesus." Sharon's eyes are squeezed tightly, her mouth hung open and her center pressed tightly against the girl who is devouring it. "Fuck... _Brenda_... Yes, yes, oh, yes." Sharon begins shaking, convulsing as her orgasm rips through her. She's coming harder than ever before, gripping the blonde's head as her body burns with pleasure.

She slowly calms down, her breathing slowing. She releases the blonde's head and lowers her legs. She slowly sits up, leaning against the pillows and looking at the blonde.

"Good?" The blonde asks as she stands.

Sharon nods and then clears her throat, which is sore from screaming. "Do you want me to..." Sharon trails off, not really sure how to ask the question.

"No," the blonde says. "This was for you."

Sharon nods and then moves to the other side of the bed, getting her purse. "How much do you want?"

The blonde, who was picking up her clothes, turns and stares at Sharon. "I'm not a prostitute," she finally says.

Sharon takes her wallet out and looks at the blonde. "I'm not paying you for _fucking_ me," Sharon tells her.

"That's what it sounds like you're tryin' to do to me." The blonde puts her things on the bed and then gets her duffel.

"It's a thank you," Sharon says.

The blonde shakes her head, putting her hair up into a ponytail. "Thanks, but I don't want your money."

Sharon rolls her eyes. Even strippers were more stubborn than her. She pulls out a card from her wallet and closes it back. "Here," she holds out the card and the blonde takes it. "It's my business card."

"You're a cop," the blonde says as she puts the card into her bag and pulls on a pair of jeans. "You're a cop that tries to pay someone for sleepin' with you."

Sharon tucks hair behind her ear and pulls her legs up to her chest. "I wasn't doing that. I know you aren't a prostitute. I just thought I'd... support your college fund." Sharon smiles and so does the blonde. "Give me a call if you ever find yourself over on the west coast and in need of a job or..." Sharon trails off, shrugging.

"I will," the girl says. "And you call me if you're ever back in DC and are in need of a good lap dance." The blonde smiles widely, her brown eyes twinkling.

The blonde finishes getting dressed and Sharon pulls her robe on. The blonde puts her trench coat on and Sharon walks her to the door.

"Did you drive?"

"Yes," the blonde says as she pulls her big bag onto her shoulder.

"Okay. Be careful," Sharon says. "Take care of yourself," she tells her.

The blonde smiles and puts her hand on Sharon's cheek. "I'll be fine." Sharon nods and the blonde leans in, placing a chaste kiss on Sharon's lips.

Sharon smiles and looks over to the radio. "Your CD."

"Keep it," she says and places another quick kiss on Sharon's lips.

"Okay," Sharon says, unlocking the hotel door. "Don't forget to call," Sharon tells her.

"You don't either," the blonde says as she walks out of the room. Sharon nods and the blonde starts walking away. "Bye, Sharon."

"Goodnight, Brenda," Sharon says, closing the door.

Neither of them ever called, but neither of them ever forgot. Not even when they meet again almost 23 years later. After all, it was a night to remember.

The End.

This story was very fun to write and I didn't want to end it. It was originally half the length, but I couldn't stop and kept adding stuff. I wanted so badly to continue, to make this a never ending story, well, a much longer one. Ughh. No ranting from me... I just hope you guys liked this at least half the amount I do.


End file.
